


Negotium Interruptus

by writernotwaiting



Series: Walking and Falling [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Knives, Loki and Natasha like sharp shiny objects, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Snark, Snarky sex, just kidding there's no plot at all, maybe a little bit of plot, mild blood play, mild bondage, more snark, ok intermittent relatationship, some choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki interrupts Natasha while she's working. That's it. I told you there was no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotium Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, icybluepenguin, for your excellent feedback and encouragement!

“Well, that didn’t go as expected.”

“Which part?” Came a rich, dark voice behind her. “The part where they all collapsed from oxygen deprivation, or the part where you suddenly had the rest of your evening free?”

Natasha slowly pivoted on her heel to face the dark suit emerging from the shadows.

“This was a preliminary investigation, smartass. They weren't supposed to die.”

“Well, darling, if you check, you will see that they are still mostly alive.”

She cocked an eyebrow and thought, _Oh christ! that smirk is infuriating._

“And, as you know,” he smugly continued, “mostly dead is still slightly alive. They are breathing a bit, and there is only a tiny bit of brain damage — you should still find them thoroughly useful.”

Suddenly, the men collapsed on the floor were hoisted by some invisible force and left hanging like so many sides of beef. “We could even,” he smirked, “improve the flow of adrenaline through their systems — that seems to always improve one’s memory, I find.”

Her frown deepened as she crossed her arms. “Evidence of torture tends to interfere with securing a conviction.”

“Oh, but don’t you know my new motto?” And one of the bodies suddenly whimpered and jolted with pain. “‘ _Leave no trace_.’ I read a book about it.”

Natasha remained unamused. “It think that's backpacking, sweetheart.”

Loki shrugged. “Meh. Same difference.” And another man jerked and groaned in discomfort.

“You’re really starting to piss me off, Loki.”

“And that is supposed to act as a deterrent, how, exactly?”

He took a long stride forward into the half light as she let her arms drift down to her sides and squared her shoulders.

Loki cocked his head and raked his eyes over her figure —her muscular curves were on deliberate display by virtue of a mesh crop top and a microscopic skirt. “Didn’t you miss me, dearest?”

Her eyes traveled slowly up his lithe form, taking in those long legs, the muscular chest, and the broad shoulders, before moving up to the green eyes glittering with trouble — because damn! If he wasn’t trouble she didn’t know what was. And the suit. Holy Hell. As black as the shadows he stepped out of, and draped over those lean muscles to perfectly showcase everything important. He certainly looked like something worth missing.

However, she wasn’t ready to make concessions, and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “That depends on what you mean by ‘missed.’”

He took another slow step toward her, his hands casually resting in his pockets. “Oh?”

Suddenly the air glittered as a knife appeared in her raised hand. “Did you mean ‘miss’ as in ‘did I miss your gloomy, dysfunctional, artistic, interfering, entitled —“

That’s as far as she got before he closed the distance and moved in for a slow, sinfully hot invasion of her lips, one hand catching at the wrist that held the blade, the other wrapping around the back of her neck to pull her close.

When he finally pulled back, his lips still hovered close. “No, you viper. I meant . . .” another lick at her mouth, “did you miss . . .” lick, “making me wail in ecstasy . . .” another sloppy kiss, “as your dripping wet quim clenched around my girth . . .” he ran his tongue up the length of the tendon in her neck, “and you collapsed in exhaustion . . .” his breath now hot on the shell of her ear, “after having taken your pleasure for some unnumbered times during the night.”

She exhaled a long breath. “Goddammit, you bastard!”

The laughter rumbled up from deep in his chest. “I thought so.”

Suddenly there was another bright flash and he felt the prick of a knife at his ribs.

“Mmmmm, Ms. Romanov, you know what the mere thought of those dextrous fingers does to me, but if you ruin this suit, I will be exceedingly put out.”

“Well then, what do you propose to do about it?”

Suddenly he spun her around, her back flush against his hard stomach muscles, her knife still in her fist but now tickling her own exposed sternum.

“Mmmm much better, I think.” He pressed up against her harder as he walked them into a hallway and into an empty office next door. “Can you tell how much I enjoy watching you work, Ms Romanov? You are masterful. So controlled.” His lips brushed over her neck as he spoke. “I could barely contain myself. Of course, I do love your usual uniform — that lovely tight leather hugging those dangerous curves — but this costume has its own perverse appeal, I must say.” A hand slid over her bare stomach and brushed up under the net top above. “Mmmmm . . . It's a wonder your targets could speak at all.”

His free hand moved back around to cradle her about the waist while the hand the held her wrist shifted slightly to tilt the blade in her hand.

“May I have just a small taste?” He touched the very tip of the knife to the edge of her clavicle and dragged is down just slightly until garnet beads began to form. Then he turned her fist and dragged her knuckles through the blood.

His eyes glittered as they moved between the rise and fall of her chest and the red smeared across her fist. Then he brought her hand to his lips and sucked them clean.

“Ohhhhh . . . Ms Romanov— such liquor is priceless.”

She found herself short of breath but managed to chuckle nonetheless. “Oh, you perverse devil, what shall I do with you?”

“I can think of a few— oof!” And suddenly he was on his back on the floor with a curtain of red hair tickling his face and the knife at his throat.

“Oh don't worry,” she purred. “I have a very vivid imagination.”

She worked his tie loose and slowly unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt as she sucked on his lips, before shifting to slide her tongue across his teeth, then slide behind them, then push deep into his mouth.

Loki opened himself up to her, closing his eyes and surrendering just that much before her next assault.

Natasha brought the blade to his face, “your shave really ought to have been closer this morning, let me help.” She drew a neat line across his cheek before bringing the knife to her lips to lick it clean, pulling a guttural moan from her victim.

His eyes were heavy with need — and her hips rocked almost without her being aware as her chest heaved.

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

His predatory smile returned. “As much as you trust me, I suspect.”

And he curled up off the floor to suck hard at the wound he'd made at the base of her neck, while breathy moans escaped from deep in Natasha’s throat.

Quickly he hooked her leg from behind with own and flipped their positions, sending the knife skittering across the floor.

“I let you do that,” she hissed.

“Of course you did, Ms Romanov. I would never presume to think otherwise.” His lips delved back into her flesh, sucking hard at the crook of her neck, moving lower, he lifted her top and sank his teeth into the soft, warm flesh of her breast.

His hand drifted down her waist and hip, pausing to move under her ass, and then continue down to the flesh exposed by her skirt — first kneading her thigh, and then pressing and rubbing against her wet cunt.

He closed his eyes with his want. “Oh, Ms Romanov, you will undo me.”

It was just a moment of weakness, but it was enough for her to reverse his work, flipping their bodies once more so she could straddle his waist, work his shirt from his trousers, and open his fly.

“I do love the suit, my dark lord,” she smirked, “but you are overdressed for this sort of activity.”

“You know best,” raising his hands in mock defeat.

“Of course I do.” She pulled him free of his shirt. “Now raise your hands over your head so we can keep them out of trouble.”

He smiled lazily. “As you wish.”

She made quick work of his hands, securing them to the leg of a desk with his tie. “Now keep them there — I know you _could_ make short work of that restraint, but let’s just say it’s a reminder to behave.” He smirked again while she divested him of his pants, and herself of her pesky underwear.

Once done, she took a minute to admire the landscape, before she worked her way back up his long legs, raking his thighs with her nails, leaving teeth marks at the backs of his knees, nibbling at the exact point where his legs met his crotch.

Then she swiped a long wet line from the base of his cock to the head, delicately tasting his saltiness with the tip of her tongue before swirling around his girth.

“Ohhhh!” Was all he could manage in response, and she smiled triumphantly before wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and taking him fully into her mouth.

His muscles strained as he pulled at the bonds above him and his head cracked on the floor when he threw it back.

Natasha pulled back to gloat. “Is it worth it, serpent?”

“Every bruise,” he gasped out. “Every scrape. Every cut. All of it. Every bit.”

She got an evil gleam in her eye. “Oh, such a good boy for me— you deserve a reward.”

She reached down between her legs and slicked her fingers in her own wetness, closing her eyes with pleasure before pulling them out. Then she grasped Loki’s cock firmly around the base as she slowly circled his tight hole with her slippery fingers, eliciting a string of expletives.

“Such sinful noises you make, Loki. I could almost come from listening to you moan.”

And then she thrust a deft finger inside him and pumped in and out, sweeping inside him, searching for that magic spot. He screamed again when she found it, lifting the desk clean off the floor as he pulled at his bonds.

She continued to tease him, caressing him from inside, licking across his length, thrusting in a second finger — all while keeping a tight grasp to prevent his release.

“Oh, Freya’s tits, _please_ stop teasing and fuck me, you whore!”

“Oh, poor baby! Does my good boy want to come for me?” She sucked him into her mouth once more, just to hear him moan. “I suppose I could take pity on you. I’m nice like that.”

Natasha finally let go and crawled up until she was seated at his waist once more, then lifted up and s-l-o-w-l-y lowered herself onto his aching length and began to rise and fall with. Deliberate. Precision.

That was enough.

With a great roar, Loki ripped his wrists free to grab onto her hips and slam her all the way down, practically crying in relief. He held them together like that while he ground their hips together, driving the breath from her lungs, intoxicated with the view as she threw her head back and braced her hands on his thighs behind her.

Suddenly he sat up, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand around her throat, cutting off her air. “Will you come for me, Natasha? Crush me with your pleasure? Make me feel the rush of Valhalla? — are you ready?

Her vision just began to blur at the edges when she nodded and he released her throat.

She took a great gasping breath breath as her orgasm crashed over her, fingers and toes tingling as oxygen rushed back through her system. A great, inarticulate cry tore out of her mouth.

That scream pulled Loki over the jagged cliff with her, rigid with an ecstasy that seemed to go on forever before they collapsed on the floor, limbs hopelessly tangled together, breathless.

“Freya’s tits, hmmm?” she said as she purred into the crook of his neck. “Isn't she the sexy one?”

“Oh, Ms Romanov, you could easily take her seat.”


End file.
